


Taming the beast within

by Berto19



Category: Killer Instinct (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8983540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: Jago goes searching for Saberwulf as an ally to help him bring down Ultratech. It doesn't go quite according to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story from an idea that came to me this morning. In this story Saberwulf is a female werewolf, not as muscular as her male counterpart nor as old as the version in the newest Killer Instinct game. Her age is about 30 in this story. Also there are several sex scenes throughout the story.

I wandered my castle, staring at the laboratory I had once used to find the cure for my werewolf curse. Now it lay in ruins, pieces of broken glass and metal lying across the floor after another failed attempt at finding a cure. In a fit of anger I grabbed the table throwing it into the wall, the anger leaving when the table shattered against the wall leaving a dent.  
"Stupid werewolf claw. If my ancestors hadn't kept it as a souvenir this wouldn't have happened." I snarled, glaring at my claws. "What am I saying? If I hadn't been so drunk I wouldn't have scratched myself. I only have myself to blame." I muttered, giving the mounted and severed werewolf a final glare before I started for the door tugging at the purple cloth covering my upper torso.  
It wasn't until my ears pricked up, eyes narrowing as I heard footsteps. Even as my assailant neared my laboratory I noticed them taking careful and light steps. That brought a smile to my face, canines visible as I stepped into the shadows hiding myself.  
To my surprise a male human stepped through the doorway. Taking a moment his eyes scanned the room as if he was searching for something...or maybe someone. Tempted to growl I instead watched on as he stopped. Looking at him I noticed that he was shirtless, a tattoo of a tiger drawn over his left arm and chest. Dressed in a pair of blue pants he wandered the room until his gaze stopped on the werewolf claw, his eyes narrowing as he approached it.

"What do you think you are doing?" I growled and he whirled around, blade drawn as I stepped from the shadows. Eyes glowing I glared at him and he paused, lowering the blade as I watched him. "This is my castle and you are trespassing. Who are you?"  
"I came seeking a creature of strength and fury. I am Jago, werewolf." He said and I bared my fangs, still glaring at the intruder.  
"I am Baroness Kayela Von Saberwulf, not 'werewolf'." I replied and he nodded, keeping the sword in front of him. Why are you looking for me? I have no time for guests."  
"You are looking for a cure?" Jago asked and I growled, advancing towards him.  
"What business is it of yours, human? Leave my castle before I make you." I snarled but he just shook his head at me.  
His refusal made me furious and I threw back my head, a howl ripped from my lungs before I rushed him. Before my eyes Jago threw his hands out in front of him and something struck my chest, throwing my back into the far wall. I let out a pained yelp before I climbed back onto my feet, growling as Jago stared at me his eyes on me from above his metal mask.  
"Are you just a mindless beast or is there something nobler in you?" Jago asked, eyes on mine as I shook myself.  
"I am no beast!" I roared, launching myself at Jago so quickly he couldn't dodge. With a crash we slammed into the remains of the table, kicking and punching as we fought. Panting heavily I climbed to my feet only moments later, growling low in my throat as Jago righted himself.  
"Not a beast so what are you?" Jago asked and I snorted, head tilted to one side as he returned his weapon to the sheathe.  
"I am not a beast but not human either." I muttered, turning my back on Jago feeling his eyes on me. "I am cursed to live like this until a cure is found for lycanthropy....or until my death. Maybe I am fated to live in solitude, struggling to control my feral side."  
I threw back my head, a howl echoing through the castle as I struggled to control my anger and my pain.  
Quicker than I thought he could move Jago rushed me, knocking my on my face and I snarled. Losing control I attacked, trying to claw and bite as he dodged my attacks.  
"You are not a monster. Do not act like you are the only one cursed." Jago told me but I just snapped at him, the beast taking over. "Then I will defeat you." He sighed, using his own skills to keep my teeth and claws at bay. Only once or twice did I knock Jago flying but the warrior righted himself, sending a blast of green energy at my chest knocking me back.  
The battle for supremacy raged for what seemed like hours with neither giving in, my own thoughts lost as the beast rose up to destroy the human who dared invade its territory. Soon the beast panted, eyes narrowed at the one who refused to submit. As it panted Jago stood with his palms out, muttering in a low voice. As the beast stared at the human, ears pricked, the anger replaced itself with another feeling. An urge that overrode anything else.  
"Kayela, you are no mindless monster." Jago whispered as the beast within slowly calmed. When I stepped towards him Jago hesitated until I whined softly, my eyes no longer glowing.  
"I...am sorry. Sometimes I cannot control my anger and the beast takes over." I whispered, standing before him. To my surprise I felt his hand on my head, carefully stroking the fur and I whimpered. "Why did you seek me out?" I asked, trying to focus on the warrior standing before me and not the dark eyes staring back.  
"I came here to seek allies to help me destroy Ultratech." Jago replied, touching my ears next and I couldn't help a low growl of pleasure. "I know they used you once before. Just like I have been used in the past."  
"They promised a cure if I won the tournament but they lied, abused me until I managed to escape." I answered, liking the way he touched my face.  
When his hands rested on my chin I moved closer until, purely on instinct, I licked his cheek. Jago paused his hands resting on my cheek and I whimpered, thinking I'd crossed the line. Until his eyes focused on mine and I couldn't help it, leaning in to nuzzle his throat as another urge rose above my pain. "I have been so lonely...cut off from people who see me as a monster, a freak. Even my servants have fled, terrified of my bestial form." I whispered, nuzzling his throat and to my surprise I heard a low sigh.  
Taking this is a good sign I grasped Jago's hands gently moving them until they rested on my chest.  
Jago bit back a gasp, startled as he found himself touching my breasts through the thin shirt resting on my chest. When he blinked back at me I grinned, fangs showing when I noticed the tiniest of pink covering his cheeks. "Kayela, what are you doing?" Jago whispered, unsure until I nodded.  
"Giving you permission to touch me, Jago." I whispered, covering Jago's palms again before I slowly rubbed them across my breasts. "Like that."  
After a few seconds Jago started to mirror my movements and I groaned, eyes fluttering at the warm feeling in my belly. "Is that...right?" Jago asked, cheeks flushed and I nodded briefly.  
Taking my hands from his I rested them at my sides watching as Jago gently fondled my breasts. His eyes on my chest he occasionally raised his eyes to meet mine seeking my approval. It wasn't long until I started to moan, the warm feeling growing in the pit of my belly and Jago relaxed. Getting an idea, Jago slid his open palms under my shirt and I bit back a shudder as his hands cupped my breasts. "You are trembling. Is this wrong?" Jago observed and I opened my eyes.  
"No, you are perfect. Truthfully it has been a long time since anyone touched me. A very long time since I became this way." I answered, leaning in to lick at his neck and throat. While Jago fondled my breasts pushing them together before his fingers found my nipples, I could hear his breathing quicken and to my amusement I noticed his pants looking a little tighter. "I believe that goes for you too, Jago." I grinned, unable to resist reaching down and he groaned as I ran my paw across the bulge on his pants.  
He froze and I giggled, pulling him against me before I nuzzled his cheek. "I am...not sure this is wise." Jago stammered, feeling his body react to being this close. "I came seeking your alliance, not this. But...it feels good." He tried to protest, hoping he would regain control over his body. 

But it didn't when I reached for the mask covering most of his face, removing it before my tongue licked at his lips. My tongue warm I could feel Jago's heartbeat as it sped up, the sharp scent of his arousal filling my nose and I soon struggled to control my own arousal.  
Unable to stop it a groan escaped Jago's lips, his body shuddering as an unfamiliar urge pushed all thought from his mind. Not knowing why Jago rubbed my nipples between his thumb and forefinger, teasing them until he could feel them harden. That brought another surge through his body, shuddering as I rubbed my body against his. "Kayela, this is not...you are making me feel strange." He groaned, my right hand reaching down to undo his belt.  
Once it was off I slipped my hand down his pants and he groaned, thrusting his erection against the palm of my hand. Giving him a tiny smile I brushed the very tip of one claw along his cock, getting a moan of pain and pleasure in response as I slid my nail up and down. I teased him for nearly a minute until he moaned my name, his breathing fast and I knew it would be over before I was ready. Taking my hand from his cock despite his weak protests I leant in, running the tip of my tongue from his chin to the tip of his ear tonging his ear until he shuddered.  
Jago groaned, his cock painful as he buried his face in the silver fur of my neck. Once he wrapped his arms around my neck I gently lowered him to the floor pinning him with my body so my own groin pressed against his.  
"You are unfamiliar with sex are you not? Yet your body reacts strongly to mine." I teased, liking the way he clung to me groaning as his erection came into contact with my groin. I slid my shorts off, enjoying the way Jago stared cheeks flushed at the sight of my naked body hovering over his. "You will find it very pleasurable, Jago. Though it might be too fast for you." I whispered taking note of his tight pants. Groaning a little myself from the effort of holding back for him I reached for his pants next only to feel Jago's hand clutching mine.  
"This is not...we shouldn't. I have been trained to resist pleasure. Even if my body demands it act." Jago whispered, my ears picking up his accelerated heartbeat and his panting.  
"You pretend you are not interested but I can smell the arousal on you. Your body is urging you to act is it not? That erection is a sign you want to have sex with me. I am attracted to you and I wish to make love to you until you cry out." I replied, holding Jago's hand as I carefully tugged his pants down. His erection no longer trapped behind his pants Jago groaned, arching his hips towards mine on instinct and I grinned settling myself onto his lap.  
His own body urging him on Jago lifted his hips and I groaned, reaching down before I helped guide him in. Panting, Jago stared as I raised myself up before I slowly slid up and down on his erection.  
That brought a moan of pleasure from Jago who reached around towards my backside, cupping my bare backside as he started to thrust. I groaned this time, eyes half-closed as I started to move faster my eyes glowing. "You feel wonderful, Jago. You are very gentle." I whispered, leaning my head down to kiss him. I licked at his lips, wanting him to open them and after a brief pause he did. As our tongues met in his mouth Jago arched his back and I groaned as he thrust deeper into my body, the sound of flesh against flesh (and fur) making me for once grateful the castle was abandoned by everyone except me and Jago.  
Groaning, Jago dug his fingernails into my backside his tongue curling around mine before he kissed me hard.  
Our groans of pleasure echoed through the broken laboratory, our voices rising and falling as the urge to speed up grew.  
I took my time making love to Jago, letting him take control and even for a novice he seemed to sense what I wanted. Time passed and I soon groaned, the tip of Jago's tongue licking my throat as his own body responded.  
He could feel his body tensing and Jago tilted his head back, a low moan escaping from between his lips as he felt his body release. As he released into me I heard him muttering in an unfamiliar language to mine  
Hearing his own groan brought on my own release and I lifted my head, a loud howl emerging as I released into Jago who panted beneath me. Resting my head on Jago's chest I sighed, feeling his heartbeat pounding in my ears and once it eased his lips curled just for a moment into a smile.  
"Is that what sex is like?" Jago asked as I carefully lifted my body from his, grunting a little.  
"Yes, Jago. That is sex." I replied, stretching my legs. Silent, Jago pulled his pants on as I slipped my own on, readjusting my shirt. "Do you enjoy it? Remember I have acute hearing and senses so I will know if you're lying to me, lover." I added, watching as he climbed to his feet with a flushed face. When he gently pulled me into his arms I tensed until I felt a tiny brush of his lips on my forehead.  
"Yes I did. Will you form an alliance with me to defeat Ultratech, wolf?" Jago asked and I laughed, snuggling against his bare chest.  
"Of course, Jago but please call me Kayela." I answered, one arm now draped around his waist. "I will help you in anyway that I can now that I know how to tame the beast within." I added, laughing at the red of Jago's cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving my castle for possibly the last time I followed Jago as he walked the countryside, not speaking a single word during the hours it took to reach the edge of town. Once there I hesistated, unsure and he turned to see me glancing almost fearfully at my surroundings.  
"I should not be here. If anyone catches sight of me I dread to think what might happen." I whispered but Jago just shook his head at me, a tiny smile hidden under his mask. Silently he waved at me to follow him so, somewhat reluctantly I did so, moving through the town as quickly and as quietly as I could. To my surprise it was silent and that brought a frown to my face as I scanned the town, wondering just where everyone was.

"They are keeping hidden after there was an attack by Ultratech here, looking for you, wolf. But they fled after we arrived and it's up to us to track them down." A woman's voice explained and I stared as a young woman in skin tight clothes appeared from out of the shadows of a hut. Instantly alert and fearing an ambush I growled, claws outstretched before I launched myself at her. With a laugh she launched herself into the air and I missed, skidding to a half before something slammed into my back.   
Snarling I readied myself for a counter-attack until Jago leapt into my path, shaking his head and I snapped my jaws. "Why are you letting her attack me?" I growled and he sighed as the woman straighted from a crouch.   
"Orchid, she is an ally." Jago explained and I snorted as Orchid shook her head at me.  
"Maybe someone should tell her that." She answered, turning her back on me before she started to leave the town. I almost attacked her then but Jago set his hand on my shoulder, slowly shaking his head and I relaxed.   
"Next time someone should tell her we're on the same side." I complained as I followed Jago to a waiting plane. Once the plane took to the skies Orchid grinned at me and I just snorted, giving her a wide berth in case she decided to pick a fight with me again.

Strangely she didn't bat an eyelid at having a werewolf for an ally, instead she wandered towards the cockpit leaving Jago and I alone in the cargo hold. I turned around to see Jago still sitting crossed legged on the floor, in exactly the same spot as he'd been for the last two hours. "Why do you lash out in anger, Kayela? Do you not want to help us take down Ultratech?" Jago whispered, turning his head slightly to look at me.   
"I was kept as a prisoner for months, experimented on. Abused and treated like a mindless beast. It took me a very long time to break away from them and escape." I growled at him, snapping my fangs close to his face. Jago didn't flinch and that made me a little impressed but I just growled. Leaving Jago to stare after me I headed towards the door I assumed lead to the cockpit though once I opened it I noticed a large room. "Where am I now?" I muttered to myself not hearing Jago behind me until he spoke.  
'This is a training room, Kayela. Would you like to fight me?" Jago asked as I shook myself, a low growl making my throat vibrate.  
"Bring it on, monk." I growled, leapt towards the other side of the room. With a quick grin hidden under his mask Jago rushed towards me and I snarled, claws outstretched and fangs exposed. 

Several feet away the pilot turned his head slightly when he heard a crash coming from the other side of the plane.   
"What is all that noise?" He asked Orchid who stood beside his seat and she grinned.  
"Just our newest recruit training with Jago. Maybe he can knock some sense into that werewolf." Orchid replied, looking out the window.  
Still angry at his so called sister I leapt into the air, claws in front of me and Jago dodged. Leaping backwards he countered with a blow to my stomach, his fist moving so fast I didn't have a chance to dodge it. I let out a yelp, landing in a crouch and he just grinned back at me. That caused me to lose control and I rushed him, kicking at his face making Jago pull his head back just in time to miss my claws.   
In a fit of rage I let loose a howl, snarling as Jago watched on silent. Then just as I attacked Jago drew his sword and as I was about to slash his chest he stepped aside, backhanding me with the blade. I landed in a heap, my ears ringing and my chest aching from the blow.   
Jago quietly stepped to my side and I growled, pushing myself up by my paws. "Is the beast in control?" Jago asked, his sword close to my face and I pushed it aside with an open palm. But as I stepped past him I lunged and he yelped as my teeth nipped his right ear, drawing a tiny drop of blood at splashed on the floor. Hissing he raised a hand to the wound and I snorted, spinning around so quickly my claws scratched the floor. 

Staring at me Jago watched on as I moved in front of him, almost nose to nose, before my tongue lolled out. Causious Jago just stared at me, trying to ignore the sting in his ear before I moved my head close to his. Jago just kept staring as my tongue lolled out though when I casually licked his ear his eyes widened slightly, a strange flutter in the pit of his stomach making him feel light-headed. "What are you doing?" He whispered as I started to nurse the wound, my tongue warm and slightly rough as I cleaned the blood away.  
He didn't move, the fluttery feeling growing stronger as my tongue slipped into his ear and he shivered. Eyes closed halfway now, Jago didn't know how to react though his body did when he felt a familar tightness in his pants and he lowered his gaze. 

"Kayela, please stop. This is...not something we should be doing." Jago protested but a low groan emerged from his throat only moments later and I grinned, increasing the pace of my tongue. "I should be spending my time meditating not..." He trailed off when my mouth moved to his throat, my fangs grazing his throat along with the tip of my tongue.   
"Jago, I do not need my keen senses to tell when you're lying. What do you really want, warrior-monk?" I whispered and he turned his head, cupping my chin with his left hand. I smiled briefly before his mouth found mine and as we kissed he pulled me against his body, instinct making him thrust his body against mine in an effort to relieve his painful arousal.  
"Kayela, this is not what I was taught." Jago groaned into my mouth, pushing me back until I felt the cold wall behind me. "I was taught to value discipline and purity, not to give into other desires." He gasped as I nuzzled his neck.  
"Forget your teachings for a while and do what feels good to you." I whispered directly into his ear, paws cupping his backside.   
I could feel Jago's reluctance as he gently pushed me away, quickly moving back towards the hangar. I followed a short distance behind, watching with interest as he reached the row of seats. There he paused and that's when I took action drapping my arms around his neck before I not so gently shoved him forward, making him sprawl on the seats in front of us.   
"Kayela, what are you doing?" Jago muttered, trying to roll over until I placed my hand on his back. Using my strength I waited for Jago to stop resisting but he tried again to move and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.   
"Jago, this is getting silly. Is your training overwhelming your senses?" I teased giving him enough room to roll onto his side but then I pressed down using my body and he actually gasped, one of my paws ending up on his backside. "Hmm...someone's eager." 

Jago wanted to argue that he was not interested in taking this further but his body betrayed him. Especially when he jerked as I slowly brushed my claws over the erection straining his pants, his low moan making it clear he was lying to himself and me. Not taking my eyes off his face I slowly and metically ran the claws of my paw over and over his groin, my ears pricking as he moaned aloud. "Kayela, please...stop this. I cannot bear this torture." Jago pleaded and I growled low in my throat, leaning in to lick his left ear. When I started to tongue his ear, my claws stroked him faster he jerked in my grip. It didn't take Jago long to give in, his groans of pleasure filling the cabin and I lifted my head to give him a tiny smile my eyes glowing.   
I slid his pants down next exposing his bare skin to the air in the cabin and he tensed, unsure. "Now stay perfectly still, monk." I whispered, one of my claws moving towards his backside. It slipped partially inside and he cried out, the pain making his body jerk. "Shhh...just relax and it will soon feel very good." I told him, being gentle for once as my claw slipped out only to slide back in even deeper. Despite the tiny specks of blood I could feel Jago shudder beneath me his eyes closing as he groaned.   
"It feels painful...and also very good." Jago observed his head lolling back, breathing hard and I smiled leaning in.   
Taking his earlobe between my teeth I sucked on it, my claw slipping out. "No...please. Do not stop." He begged and I nodded, thrusting my claw into him again. 

Overwhelmed, Jago jerked with every stroke and as I stroked him faster he started to cry out. Sensing his release I placed my paw over his mouth and he cried out his voice muffled by my paw. Panting heavily Jago lay his head on the seat not noticing me climb from his body.   
"That was very fun. I never knew you were so...easy to please." I told Jago as he sat, cheeks still flushed from his release.   
"Why did you do that?" Jago asked, shifting a few times until he was comfortable.   
"I can sense you are the same as me." I replied and he just stared at me. "You are fighting your own demons, the same way I fight to keep my bestial side from taking over completely." I added, moving into one of the seats opposite.


	3. Chapter 3

"You already know that I was once a baroness but what I never told you was that I come from a long line of werewolf hunters that hunted down my kind across Europe. But I was the black sheep...or black werewolf in this case since I prefered to spend my time throwing parties. and getting drunk." I told Jago who sat near me, his eyes on my face the entire time. "Who would have thought my own recklessness and unwillingness to be like the rest of my family would cause this affliction?" I muttered, staring down at my claws with narrowed eyes.  
"You are not the only one, Kayela. I was lied to by what I thought was the Tiger Spirit but instead it was a demon named Gargos. He used me to fight in the Killer Instinct tournament and it wasn't until I returned home that I found my family, my people, slaughtered." Jago said, his eyes cold and I sighed. "If I hadn't found my long lost sister I would still be in that temple, hidden away in self-imposed exile."  
"We are two of a kind aren't we? Both are fighting our own inner demons." I answered, leaning back against the seat. "In a way I am grateful to you and your sister."  
"Why is that? So you can help bring down Ultratech?" Jago asked and I snorted, my eyes glowing amber as I stared back at the warrior-monk. In a flash I gave his cheek a kiss, growling with pleasure when his eyes widened briefly.  
"No. I am grateful that you brought me out of my solitude. I know I would have succumbed to my lycanthropy had you not shown up when you did." I whispered to him and he gave me a rare smile. "My monster side drove everyone away from me, leaving me all alone in that castle. I was nearly driven mad by the loneliness until you disturbed me and for that I am eternally grateful, Jago."  
"That is something I can understand." Jago said, leaning in to press a kiss against my throat.  
My throat vibrating I tilted my head, my chest inadvertently pushed close to his face. Jago started to kiss my throat and as his mouth moved further down he gently placed his hands on my chest, cupping my breasts through the thin material of my shirt. I groaned in pleasure and he briefly smiled, leaving his seat to sit directly behind me his hands returning to my chest. "You are enjoying this?" Jago asked and I gave him a slight nod, feeling his hand reach up towards the top of my shirt.  
He carefully pulled it down, exposing my breasts to the cool air in the cabin and I groaned a little louder as he covered my breasts with his warm hands. "Will you pleasure me like I did you?" I whispered but Jago didn't answer, instead he started to rub my nipples with just the tips of his fingers and I shuddered. Eyes half closed I listened to my own pants as he teased me, his mouth moving to the base of my throat before he lightly sucked on my bare skin. 

Wanting more I growled low in my throat and he lowered his mouth, hands moving to each side of my hips while his mouth moved to my breasts next. Keeping a firm grip on my hips Jago lowered his mouth as I raised myself up slightly and he grinned giving the left nipple a flick with his tongue, getting a moan in response before his tongue curled around it.  
It was at that moment we both heard footsteps and I growled in anger as Jago's mouth released my breasts, his head lifting before he turned towards the doorway. "It is my sister, Orchid." Jago told me and I narrowed my eyes, glaring at the door. Once he saw my expression he couldn't help a chuckle of amusement. "We will continue this later, Kayela." He promised and I sighed, feeling a kiss pressed against my lips before he gently pulled my shirt down.  
"We had better." I complained, stretching my limbs before I rose from the seat just as the door swung open.


	4. Chapter 4

"We're almost at our destination so be ready to disembark." Orchid explained, now standing in the doorway and I gave her a tiny nod. But as I headed towards the cargo hold I noticed she was staring at me, her eyes narrowed and I snorted. Ignoring her I walked away and she stepped towards her brother, grabbing his arm before he could follow me. "Jago, what are you doing? She might be helping us now but who knows when that monster could turn on us at any time."  
Shaking off her arm, Jago raised an eyebrow at his sister. "She is an ally, nothing more." He muttered, turning towards the cargo door only to see me still standing there. Ears flattened against my skull I whimpered, eyes glowing with anger and pain. Before he had time to open his mouth I growled, crouching and the moment I picked up the sound of the plane landing I made my escape. 

Without hesitating I rushed from the plane, racing towards a massive building in the distance, one I knew all too well. Before I charged towards it I raised my head letting out a ear-splitting howl that would have spent a chill down anyone's spine. Confident I raced towards the Ultratech building not knowing that someone was already alerted to my presence.   
I made it as far as the front entrance when something hit the dirt inches from my feet and I yelped, skidding to a halt and as I raised my head I saw someone standing nearby. Laughing they landed and I leapt back to avoid a fireball. "So you're the wolf girl ARIA keeps going on about? Are you going to actually be a challenge?" Cinder grinned and I snarled, fangs exposed as I leapt at ARIA's agent. He just stepped aside sending a fireball towards my tail and I yelped as the very tip of my tail caught fire. 

I quickly extinguished it but while I was distracted Cinder attacked, a fireball slamming into my chest which sent me slamming backwards into a tree. I cried out, whimpering as my sight blurred. Shaking his head at me Cinder advanced and I raised myself up, snarling as my inner beast took over.   
Furious my wolf side rushed at Cinder not even noticing the fire that ignited the ground below her paws, too intent on destroying her prey before she let out a roar.  
A little shaken by the roar Cinder only just avoided her claws and as the beast rushed by he aimed at her back, a massive fireball smashing into her back. With a pained whine she collapsed, shaking as the flames burned the fur ridging her back. As I slowly regained my mind I found myself lying burnt on the ground, unable to lift my head due to the agonizing pain of my burns. "Pathetic. Why does ARIA want a beast?" Cinder taunted, watching with a smile as I tried in vain to raise myself onto my elbows only to see a fireball clutched in his hand. "Guess you're just a freak." He whispered and I closed my eyes, trembling. 

Right then I heard voices and my ears pricked up as someone landed in front of me, forcing Cinder to back off. "Kayela, are you alright?" Jago's voice asked as I struggled to sit only to feel darkness at the edge of my vision. I could hear the sounds of shouting and gunfire but it sounded like it was underwater and my head soon ended up on the ground, my vision fading. 

"Kayela?" Jago whispered, a hand pressed to my head. Groaning I forced my eyes open to find the warrior-monk standing over me, his eyes searching my face.   
"What...happened?" I mumbled, trying to push myself up only to see Jago's hand move to my shoulder.   
"You are still weak from your injuries. You need to rest." Jago advised but I shrugged him off, sitting only to gasp. "I have healed what I could but you need to stay here until your burns heal completely."  
"Burns?" I whispered, holding a hand to my chest only to see my paws bandaged. "What happened to me?" I asked, Jago crouching beside me and I growled when he didn't answer.  
"You rushed into the heat of battle with Cinder, one of ARIA's henchmen. You made us look like amateurs, beast." Orchid complained and I snarled, eyes flashing as I tried to rise from the bed. "Just stay there until we can find a use for you or I just might throw you out of the base." She added, glaring at me and I actually cringed as she left the room slamming the door hard.

"Do not listen to my sister. She's angry at Ultratech for making us retreat." Jago explained but I sighed, looking down at my feet to find them also bandaged. "Rest for a while as I speak to my sister." He told me, rising only to feel my paw on his shoulder. Despite the pain throbbing from my injuries I stared at him and he gave me a tiny smile.   
"This is my fault. I will return to my castle and never bother you again. You were wrong to seek my help...I am only an unthinking, unfeeling monster." I whispered, closing my eyes as I relaxed my grip. "I blame you for this." I replied, raising my head despite the flutter in my stomach. "You pushed me into going after Ultratech on my own and that makes you responsible for my injuries." When Jago stared at me, looking confused, I let out a snarl.

Rising to my feet I started to pace, the pain of my burns momentarily forgotten. "You told your sister," I spat as I whirled around, "That I was only an ally and nothing more."  
"Kayela, please calm down. I didn't mean it like that." Jago protested rising to his feet and I snapped at him, my fangs missing his bare chest by only an inch. "You need to rest your injuries."  
"I don't give a damn about my injuries! First chance I get I'm leaving and you can take on Ultratech without my help, monk. I would rather spend the rest of my existence locked away in that castle than speak to you or your sister again." I snarled, moving towards the doorway only to wince as my paws flared with pain. I started to limp silently wondering if I would make it when Jago's hand lashed out, grabbing my shoulder. My wounds making me angry I tried to bite him only to have my chin knocked back and I yelped, pain making my eyesight blurry.  
I stumbled to my knees and in a heartbeat Jago moved to my side only to stumble back as I snarled, fangs dripping with saliva. "Kayela?" He whispered as the werewolf advanced, all trace of his friend gone as it snapped.   
Drawing his blade was the only thing that prevented the wolf from biting him, its teeth clamping down on the blade. Letting out a pained yelp it stumbled back jaws dripping blood and Jago stared as it lifted its head, a howl echoing through the small room.   
Quickly glancing at the door Jago made his move launching a kick that impacted with its chest knocking the wolf into the far wall but it was on its feet in moments snarling though before it could attack Jago had pulled the door open and jumped through it, slamming it shut just as the wolf leapt at the door. He cringed at the sound of claws tearing into the wooden frame but the door was made of solid steel as well and he knew it would hold.  
For now at least....  
"Aren't you tired of listening to that monster tear the room apart?" Orchid asked, finding her brother sitting cross-legged outside what was once a bedroom. "I told you she was a beast but you wouldn't listen."  
"Orchid, she is not a beast. Besides she is not the only one who struggles with her darker impulses." Jago sighed and Orchid rolled her eyes, kneeling beside her brother as his eyes rested on the door inches from where they sat. Saberwulf continued to growl and claw at the door in a vain effort to escape not knowing that someone, namely Orchid, had stuck a chair under the doorknob to keep the door closed.

"But you won't turn into a werewolf, brother. Once we finish our plans for Ultratech we should drug her and dump her back in that castle of hers." Orchid answered, rising and with a shrug she walked away leaving Jago staring after his sister.   
"No, I will not allow Kayela to lose what humanity she clings to even in this form. Even if I have to face her fury alone I will." Jago whispered noting that the room that contained the werewolf had gone eerily quiet. "Kayela?" He called out as he climbed to his feet, hearing nothing except the sound of his own voice. Slowly he moved towards the door and after listening for nearly a minute Jago carefully pushed the chair away before he reached for the doorknob.

At the sound of the doorknob being turned the werewolf raised its head eyes glowing as the door slowly opened to reveal Jago. Narrowing its eyes the werewolf crouched and Jago froze noting its heavy breathing and the way its ears were lying flat against its head. "I did not come to hurt you, Kayela." Jago whispered and its growled, eyes focused on him as he stepped fully into the room. The second the door clicked shut behind him Jago saw the werewolf bare his fangs and his eyes widened, sensing its fury at being imprisoned.   
A low growl rumbled from its throat as the monk approached though he raised his hands and it tilted its head, confused to find his hands empty and the eyes of a stranger staring back at it unflinching. 

Noting the lack of a threat it stared back as Jago moved closer, allowing the monk to come within inches of its muzzle. Though when he raised his head to look around the room the wolf snarled as all eye contact was lost and Jago froze, realizing his mistake too late. With a low growl it leapt and Jago reacted on instinct, bringing his fist up just in time. He watched as the werewolf slammed into the wall, yelping and Jago cringed at the pain in its voice. 

Kneeling it whined the painful burns left by Cinder causing it to lick at its paws only to recoil as they throbbed. Hurting all over the werewolf curled up into a corner not even paying Jago the slightest attention. Even when he knelt beside it the beast whined and Jago sighed, reaching over to rest his hand on the top of its head. "Kayela, I am sorry I have caused you pain. It wasn't my intention to make you suffer more." Jago whispered gently rubbing her head but the wolf just whined, not understanding why this human showed no threat before it attacked. Still whining and deeply confused it lowered its head to the cold floor, shivering when Jago rubbed between its ears. 

It took a few more minutes before I regained control and I growled at Jago, warning the monk to leave me in peace. He didn't react to my warning but continued to gently rub my ears and I snorted, unimpressed by the monk. Too tired I lay there despite the cold seeping into my paws though as I did I felt Jago lower himself onto the floor behind me and I snorted again as he buried his face in the soft fur of my back. Realizing he wasn't going to leave I sighed to myself letting him snuggle against me.  
Now convinced I wasn't going to attack him again Jago reached up and when he started to lightly tug on the tips of my ears I rolled my eyes, not impressed by Jago's playfulness. 

Though as time passed I actually allowed him to remain with me and Jago grinned, his hand moving to his mask before he tugged it free. "Jago, this is not standard behaviour for a monk." I pointed out not that he seemed to care when he nipped the very tip of my left ear.   
"Kayela, I am sorry you thought I was trying to harm you." Jago explained, kissing my shoulder next. "I never meant for you to be harmed and now you're burned."  
"Then maybe you should kiss them better." I joked, raising my paws from the floor and Jago chuckled. He turned me over onto my back and I gasped from the shock of the floor though it soon became a contented growl when his mouth moved to my paws. He lightly licked my burned paws and just the feel of his warm tongue sent a shiver through my stomach. "Okay you do realize I was kidding about that?" I muttered though I doubted Jago was listening when he lightly licked one of my claws and I grinned, my fangs showing.   
Still grinning I pushed him back enough to escape, climbing to my feet as Jago raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you doing, Kayela?" Jago asked raising himself up on his elbows and I briefly wagged my tail.

"If you want me that badly fight me in the dojo. Unless you think you'll lose?" I taunted as he climbed to his feet, silently retrieving his mask. This time I raised my eyebrow at him and for a brief moment I heard a very faint chuckle.  
"It is a deal, wolf. Meet me there in five minutes." Jago answered and I gave him a nod, already looking forward to our second match as he walked away not even sparing me a glance.   
"You can bet I'll win this match, warrior-monk." I whispered, growling low in my throat.


	5. Chapter 5

"So are you ready to lose, monk?" I growled, claws at my sides though when Jago didn't answer I snorted. "Silence is fine." I snarled, crouching before I rushed forward only to have Jago side-step me. Countering with a backhand that sent me slamming into the far way, a whine of pain ripped from my jaws before I righted myself.   
Snarling my ears twitched as I waited for any sign of Jago's next attack. He didn't disappoint, rushing me and I grinned fangs bared before I leapt at him and he ducked my claws missing his face by inches.   
Not even fazed he countered with his knee and I yelped as I took a knee to my chest, stunning me for long enough to end up thrown backwards again. But I landed on my paws and I lifted my head, letting out a roar that momentarily stopped Jago as he started a run.   
A heartbeat later Jago grunted, clutching his chest as he kneeled before me. Standing over him I let out a growl, my throat vibrating as I watched him climb a little unsteadily to his feet. "You are not even trying, monk. Are my injuries stopping you from going all out?" I muttered and he shook his head, hands in front of his chest in a fighter's stance. 

Stretching my paws I stepped towards him eyes on his face before something slammed hard into my stomach, leaving me gasping as my burns reminded me how close I'd come to being cooked by Cinder. "Bring it, Jago!" I roared, eyes glowing amber and he nodded removing his sword from its sheath. Without giving me a moment to recover he attacked, his sword smacking into my lower jaw leaving me seeing stars. 

As a follow-up attack he punched me multiple time, leaving me barely on my feet. Even seeing me in pain Jago was relentless grabbing me around the throat before he smacked me into the cold floor, not even hearing my painful whines. Eventually he ceased his attack as I lay groaning on the floor, my heart pounding in my ears as he stood over me. After watching me for a full minute Jago offered his hand only to have it smacked away before I rose, blood dripping from my jaws. 

Snarling I crouched and this time Jago cried out, my paws a blur raining blows into his chest and stomach before he could react. Shielding himself with his sword, Jago just grunted until I knocked his sword away and it struck the wall behind. Despite my pain I let out a triumphant howl but Jago leapt towards me, tackling me to the floor and I yelped as the back of my head rebounded off of it. Jago gasped, managing a quick smile until I kicked him away rising before I shook myself.   
"You won't win that easily." I growled, wiping blood from my mouth as Jago stood. Instead of retrieving his sword he stared at me and I actually smiled, digging my claws into the floor. My ears twitched as I listened to his heartbeat, waiting patiently for the monk to make his move. 

He surprised me again, moving so fast he was a blur and I found myself flying. I managed to right myself and after letting the wolf take over I raised my jaws, howling before I lunged for his throat. The wolf missed his prey and it whined, not understanding why a human was trying to injure it.  
Taking a deep breath through its nose the wolf attacked driving the blue-clothed warrior back into the closest wall. Dodging the claws and teeth, Jago could see the amber that made the wolf glow and he knew Kayela was no longer in control of herself. Its fur on end the beast snarled, frustrated that its prey would not stay down and when it tried to claw at his eyes to blind him Jago snatched up his sword, blocking what could have been a fatal blow.

Using the sword fully now he drove the beast back, concentrating on injuring it enough for Kayela to regain control but not enough to further her injuries. But with the beast fully in control he couldn't get through so he avoided its teeth as they snapped mere inches from his head.  
Getting frustrated that Kayela would rather let her beast overwhelm her rather than lose a sparring match, Jago chose to finally use his full power.   
"Kayela!" He roared and the beast yelped as a brilliant gold energy knocked it from its feet. It came to rest on its back, panting as Jago crouched waiting for any sign that it would retaliate. But the beast just panted on the floor lying on its back and he approached, watching carefully. When it made no move other than to climb to its feet still whining softly Jago knelt and for a moment it eyed him, cautious until he reached it. It flinched until he started to rub the backs of its ears and it finally calmed, enough for Kayela to take back control of her mind and body.

"How many times can I lose control?" I muttered, gently pushing away his gloved hand before I stepped back from Jago who watched me silently. "Jago, once again I am sorry for letting my monster out."  
"Kayela, don't worry. You didn't hurt me but I didn't do enough to help you so I want to make it up to you." Jago answered, moving in closer before he carefully reached for my paws. I flinched on instinct though the burns were already healing and with a faint smile he pulled me towards him. Caught off-guard I let out a low growl, a warning but Jago didn't respond the way I thought he would. 

Instead he nibbled the very tips of my ears and that brought an almost contented growl this time. As if he could sense it Jago very gently walked into me until I felt the cold of the wall behind me and I whined, feeling his hands as they moved from my own towards my shirt. As his lips found mine, crushing my mouth, his hands slipped down towards my belly.   
Between kisses Jago ran his open palms across the top covering my breasts and I groaned into his mouth, burying my face into his neck as his scent invaded my nose.  
"What will it take to convince you I am your ally?" Jago asked, moving closer until we were nose to nose. A few seconds passed then I reached for his mask, my hands moving to the side of his face. Jago stayed perfectly still allowing me to remove it before his lips captured my own.   
In a manner of seconds I could feel his tongue pressing at my mouth, seeking entrance. Torn between my own desire for this warrior monk and my anger at being attacked I didn't respond until Jago used his own body to pin me against the cold wall.  
The shock of his bold move forced a whine from my throat and Jago used this to his advantage, his tongue slipping into my mouth. I could feel the beast rising up, furious at being forced upon, until Jago's arm slipped around my waist his other gently cradling my head. That's when I understood that he wasn't using me for his own gain; instead he cared for me.  
So I gave in to my feelings kissing the warrior back, the weight of his body keeping me pinned. When the kiss ended I whimpered, leaning up and he blinked as I nuzzled his throat. Then my tongue flicked out and his eyes slowly closed as I licked my way up towards his right ear, my canines grazing his bare skin. Giving him a quick smirk I cupped his chin, keeping him in place as I slowly tongued his ear.

Jago shuddered, a warm feeling growing in his lower belly as he kept perfectly still. Or tried to but the feeling my tongue darting into his ear made him feel a little lightheaded. "I am failing my teachings a second time." Jago groaned and I giggled, giving his ear a flick with my tongue before I nipped his earlobe. The sudden pain made him jerk in my grip and I growled, my throat vibrating before I licked at the blood. 

Between the pain of the bite and the feeling of his new ally nursing the wound Jago could feel his pants growing tight and he shifted, trying in vain to ignore both his growing arousal and his painful (and obvious) erection. All at once I could hear Jago's pulse speed up and as the smell of his arousal invaded my nose I knew exactly what he really wanted.   
Releasing his chin I lifted my head away from his ear and Jago sighed, secretly grateful until I reached for my top and he stared as I pulled it up, exposing my breasts to the cold air. "Do you like what you see?" I teased, noting the reddish tint to his cheeks and the bulge in his overly tight pants.   
Jago shook his head until I used my werewolf speed, grabbing his wrists before I wrapped them around my neck. "Oh no. You still owe me for fighting me when I wasn't myself. Consider this my payback." I whispered directly into his ear, giggling at the wide-eyed stare he gave me in response.  
"I did not allow her to...ughh." Jago groaned, his control over his body slipping when I gently arched my back purposely making my groin come into contact with his. 

"Relax, Jago. You are seriously uptight." I laughed, fighting my own urges as I lowered my face towards his throat. Running my tongue along the base of his throat caused Jago's eyes to narrow in anger or so I thought until I felt his whole body shudder. "This is a welcome surprise, monk. I thought you might be interested in me but this quickly after our first meeting?" I whispered, my own groan of pleasure brought forth as Jago arched his own hips up to meet mine. In a many of only a few minutes Jago had his hands firmly gripping my backside, groaning into each others mouths. 

Unable to fight it any longer I reached down, my hands finding his pants before I undid his belt freeing him. Not caring about anything but his pleasure Jago grasped my shorts slipping them down and I cried out as he thrust deep into me. I lifted my head unleashing a howl until Jago thrust again and the howl changed into a moan of pleasure, my eyes glowing orbs of gold before I started to move in synch with the warrior monk.


	6. Chapter 6

Walking the building Orchid paused just outside the dojo, staring at the door with a raised eyebrow.   
What is that noise, she thought.   
Stepping close to the door she pressed her ear to it and after a few seconds of listening she stood back shaking her head. "Not again." Orchid muttered, having heard the sound of heavy breathing and the occassional moan and pant. "Trust my brother to lose his mind where that beast is concerned. I thought he had more sense than that."   
Sighing to herself, Orchid decided to stay as far away from the dojo as she could. Unaware of our visitor I raised my head, a howl escaping before I rested my head on Jago's.

"That...was amazing, monk." I gasped and his lips curled into a tiny smile. Gently lifting me back onto the floor, my claws clicking, Jago chuckled. "I hate to tell you this but...I think we had a visitor a few moments before." I told him, noticing with a smile that he still had his hands resting on my hips.  
"My sister?" Jago asked and I nodded, glancing towards the nearby doorway with a grin that exposed my fangs. "She won't be pleased."  
"Like I care if she heard us. It's her own fault for being an eavesdropper." I replied as Jago relaxed his grip on me, bending to retrieve his mask. Before he could replace it I reached for it, pulling it away and he frowned at me. "I like you better without it." I explained and he shook his head at me, reaching for the mask only to have his hand playfully slapped away.

"Kayela, now what are you doing?" Jago asked and I grinned at him, slipping from his grasp before I ran towards the door. "If you want a race you will have one." He answered unable to prevent a smile before he chased after me and I laughed, resisting the urge to howl as I pushed through the door. I raced through the building with Jago only a few steps behind me and I leapt into the air, landing on a set of stairs that spiralled up towards the high ceiling. Shaking his head, Jago rushed after me determined to catch up as I landed on all fours. 

Faster than the monk I took off at a sprint, eyes glowing as Jago followed as quickly as he could. I managed to reach the roof before him, shoving the set of wooden doors aside before I landed on top of the roof. Panting a little I knelt, claws digging into the steel beneath my paws as I waited for Jago to catch up.   
Less than a minute later the monk pushed through the double doors, a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead and his muscular arms. Straightening I smiled, exposing my upper and lower canines as Jago wiped his forehead. Still watching him I stepped back a little, taking a deep breath and when his scent invaded my nose I growled low in my throat. 

"That took a little too long for my liking." I complained, toying with the metal mask between my paws. "I'm not sure if you earned this back or not." I teased, moving closer to the edge of the rooftop. Jago shook his head at me, pretending to be annoyed though I could see a hint of a smile curling his lips.  
"Kayela, give that back." Jago demanded and I shook my head, inching back a few more inches. "I mean it." He repeated, his voice deeper and I snorted. Raising the mask I held it over the edge of the platform and Jago's eyes widened. 

"Oops." I giggled, pretending to drop it but instead it landed in my right paw. Shaking his head at me, Jago stared at me. Muttering under his breath, Jago's body started to glow and I froze. Just as my head tilted to one side Jago raced towards me, his feet a blur and I yelped as he grabbed for the mask. He caught it in one hand only to see me stumbled backwards, my arms windmilling. Without thinking Jago grabbed for my hand with his empty hand and when he tugged me towards him I fell, knocking him backwards. He fell hard on his back and I landed on his chest, leaving him a little winded. 

I stared at him, my breathing irregular as I glanced over to the edge then back down to Jago. Realizng just how close I'd come to falling to my death I shivered and Jago, finally able to breathe normally, stared up at me.   
"Kayela, are you alright?" He asked and I quickly nodded, feeling my lips quiver at the thought of how stupid I'd been to risk both our lives. "It was an easy mistake to make." He told me and I coughed, swallowing the lump in my throat before I climbed to my feet.   
"I nearly got us both killed and for what? A stupid game?" I growled, staring at my paws as Jago climbed to his feet. Shaking his head to clear it Jago stepped forward and I stared as he pushed his mask into my open paws. 

"If you think I look better without it...," Jago told me, closing my paws over it and that brought the tiniest of smiles to my face. "I won't wear it when I'm around you." He finished and I growled, my throat rumbling before I stepped forward. Giving his cheek a quick lick I moved past him heading towards the door but Jago reached out, gripping my shoulder and I turned my head back slightly. "Kayela, we should find Orchid. We still need her help."

"I could find Ultratech all on my own but if you want to, fine. Let's find your annoying sister, monk." I whispered and he raised an eyebrow at me.


	7. Chapter 7

As we walked side by side back into the building, Jago looked at me.

"Kayela, why do you hate my sister?" He asked and I sighed, looking over at the monk for a few seconds.

"Jago, I know Orchid doesn't like me. She's made it pretty obvious that she hates the fact that a beast is interested in her brother." I replied in a small voice, looking at my claws for a moment. "I didn't chose to look like this but I have no choice. Unless I can find a cure to my curse I'm stuck in this form forever. Because of Ultratech I can't even change back to my human self anymore." I added, my arms resting at my sides.

"Once Ultratech is defeated we can search for a cure." Jago promised and I growled, lifting my head to stare at him. "Kayela, do not give up hope." He whispered and I flinched when he grasped my right paw.

"I'm so sick of everyone telling me that, Jago! You don't have to fear your inner self, that one day you could lose what makes you human forever." I snapped, not releasing his hand as I bared my canines at him. "I am afraid....I might wake up one morning and Kayela would be gone and only the wolf would remain."

"You are not the only one who has inner struggles. Besides we both know that you are too stubborn to lose yourself. Kayela, I promise that I will bring you back if your wolf takes over again." Jago whispered, resting my paw on his chest. When I tilted my head to one side he smiled and I managed a weak smile, exposing my canines.

"I'll hold you to that promise, monk. Now we should probably find your sister before she sends out a search party for us." I joked and he gave me a weak laugh, taking his hand from my paw. We resumed walking through the building with Jago in the lead and as I walked behind him I couldn't help tilting my head to one side, giving him a once over.

We found Orchid in a room with a single computer, one set into the back wall. I watched at Jago's side as Orchid kept her back turned to us. Being ignored really started to bug me and after less than a minute I started to growl and Orchid rolled her eyes, turning around to see me with my canines exposed in her direction.

"Calm yourself, beast." She sighed and I snarled, taking a step towards her only to feel Jago's hand on my left shoulder. Shaking my head I bit down on my anger and Jago nodded, releasing his hold. "Now are you willing to work together to take down Ultratech?" She asked and I snorted, giving her the slightest nod.

"They will not take me again." I growled and Orchid gave me a ghost of a smile before my ears pricked up. Going silent I listened carefully and Jago paused, about to speak until I let out a growl. I started to lope towards the remains of the door only to skid to a halt, my claws leaving deep scratches along the floor when I saw a flash of light. Instinctlively I shielded my eyes with one paw, whining softly as another flash went off in my face.

"Ultratech can't stop you? Really?" Someone chuckled and I raised my head to find the light had gone leaving someone who had my hackles raised in its place. "Remember me, wolf?" Cinder laughed and I crouched low snarling before I leapt at him. With a casual flick of his wrist he threw a flash grenade in my face and I yelped, skidding to a halt before my claws could connect.

Still laughing as I blink the spots from my eyes, Cinder flew closer his hand bursting into flame and I let out a howl as my shirt caught fire. I quickly pattered it out with my paws, burning the pads of my paws in the process. My paws throbbing I snarled as Cinder landed, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Poor little puppy. Did that hurt?" He taunted and my eyes glowed, my head thrown back as I let out a howl loud enough to bring Jago running. He reached us just as I leapt, all control lost in my single-minded pursuit of Cinder. He dodged to one side and I slipped right past him, my claws digging into the earth before I came to a halt. I spun around, fangs exposed and Cinder just laughed his hand glowing with another fireball.

Just as I rushed him Jago called out and I slowed, eyes moving to the monk instead of Cinder. Still chuckling softly to himself he knelt, grabbing a tree branch and when I remembered him he struck. The tree branch connected with my back and I stumbled forward, whining before he followed up with a savage blow to the back of my legs.

Blood flew, the impact sending me crashing to the dirt floor and with a grin on his face Cinder walked towards me tossing the branch into the bushes. Only to stumble back as the wolf emerged, canines exposed and dripping with saliva. Snarling loudly it tore through the grass and dirt, crouching down before it leapt at Cinder who barely managed to dodge.

While the wolf picked itself up from the ground, shaking its muzzle, Cinder took on an offensive stance. Standing behind the wolf his hands glowed and the wolf yelped the instant it turned its head, Cinder scoring a direct hit on its muzzle with a fireball he launched from his right hand. The second fireball came from Cinder's left hand and he grinned as he launched it towards the Wolf's eyes only to stare as a sword appeared, sending the fireball back at Cinder. The flame instantly merged with Cinder's body and he laughed, watching with interest.

Sheathing his sword, Jago's eyes followed Cinder who began to hop from one foot to the other. "Leave my friend alone." Jago told Cinder who just chuckled, nodding his head seconds later towards Jago's back. Jago had barely enough time to turn before something threw him backwards into a nearby oak tree, the blow hard enough to render him unconscious.

"Looks like ARIA was right. She's too uncontrollable. Better head back to base before she comes after me again." Cinder whistled as the wolf lifted its head, howling towards the sky.

When Jago struggled awake he found Cinder had fled and as he climbed to his feet, shaking his head to clear the ringing from it, he saw Kayela hunched over. Jago took a step towards his companion and she whirled around, blood splattering the dirt floor. For a brief moment he saw the open gash on her right leg and he grimaced, stepping towards her with his palms raised.

"Kayela, what did he do to you?" Jago whispered and she snarled, raising her head to howl again. As she lowered her head he saw the burns marking her muzzle and he sighed moving towards her in an effort to calm her. As soon as he moved closer she snarled, her eyes glowing in the darkness and he stopped when she crouched. Extending her arms, Jago could see her claws digging into the dirt and he froze. In the silence he could hear her labored breathing and he began to wonder if Kayela could still hear him.

"Kayela, listen to me. My sister thinks you're a beast..." Jago began and the wolf growled, glaring at him with yellow eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. Right now you're a beast but that isn't you..." He trailed off again when the wolf whined, staring at Jago with a hurt expression. Then still whining it rushed towards him and Jago braced himself just as the wolf leapt, landing past him before it ran into the nearby trees.

The wolf raced along on all four paws, heading deeper into the trees. But after running for several hours the wolf slowed, a burning pain radiating through its right paw. Panting it crouched on the dirt floor, whining softly as it gazed as the injured limb. The paw slowly dripped blood onto the ground and its jaw moved close, its tongue licking at the gash in an effort to soothe it.

After a minute the wolf lifted its head, letting out a low mournful howl before it started to limp, sniffing the air as it begain to search for a spot to rest. Limping it soon came across a tree, a large piece ripped from it and after spending a few seconds clawing into it the wolf made a hole big enough to fit inside. Growling softly it climbed inside and after a turning around, sniffing the inside of the tree the wolf curled into a tight ball. Giving the gash in its paw a final lick it closed its eyes, settling into sleep.

"Brother, that thing you call a friend is long gone. Good riddance." Orchid commented and Jago growled under his breath, taking a step towards the remains of the door before his sister shook her head at him. "Why do you insist on looking for that...beast? Face it, Jago; she can't control herself." Orchid told him. Shaking his head, Jago walked outside and Orchid stared after him for a moment before she returned her attention back to the computer screen in front of her.

Standing outside Jago looked up as a single drop of rain hit him right between his eyes, followed by several drops more as the sky opened up. Rubbing the rain fron his eyes he stared ahead, looking for any trace of Kayela and after a pause he cracked a tiny smile, noting the claw marks dug into the ground. But the smile faded when he saw the blood splattered across the dirt, Jago rushing into the forest thinking a silent prair that his friend wasn't as badly hurt as he feared.

The wolf lay curled into its new home, its left leg occassionally twitching as its paw throbbed in time with its heartbeat. For a while it slept, regaining some of its energy lost during the attack from Cinder. But its ears moved as it picked up a scent, one eye soon cracking open as a familar scent filled its nostrils. Still weak it growled softly, closing its eye before it shifted to relieve some of the pressure on its injury. Content it soon fell back asleep unaware that someone was tracking it through the forest.

Jago followed the claw marks deeper into the forest, his pace quickening while his mind wandered.

Maybe Orchid is right and Kayela is lost forever. No, I can't believe that the wolf has taken over. Once I find her I can tell her how sorry I am.

A few hours passed and as the rain started to let up Jago found that the tracks ended and he frowned, kneeling to try and pick up any trace as to where Kayela had fled to. It wasn't until he saw a tree bearing a large tear in it that he straightened, wandering over to find a drop of blood smeared across the tear in the bark of the tree. The gap proved big enough for him to squeeze into but he hesitated by the entrance, listening carefully for wolf growls.

Instead he heard what sounded like a large animal snorting and after staring directly at the gap he stepped inside freezing once he saw the form of his friend curled up on the dirt floor. Moving very carefully Jago stepped towards Kayela, still cautious of her wolf side and after he reached her side one eye opened.

The wolf stared at the monk, a low growl making its throat rumble as it raised its head. Standing perfectly still Jago watched on as its jaws slowly opened revealing wickedly sharp canines that dripped saliva onto the dirt floor.

"Kayela, it's me." Jago whispered and the wolf growled again, raising itself onto its front paws. But as it set its back paws on the ground it whined, the still healing wound causing it to limp. "Shh...take it easy. I'm going to help you." Keeping his voice low he took a step towards Kayela but the wolf, ignoring the pain in its leg, snapped at him and the warrior-monk took a step back.

Kayela's not a mindless beast like my sister keeps telling me.

"Don't you dare talk to me, monk. Orchid wanted to abandon me and you even agreed I can't be controlled. I might be a beast but I still have a heart...even if you don't understand that." I snapped at him, growling softly as I turned my back on him. I heard him moving towards me and I growled, whirling around to find him staring at me with both his palms raised towards me.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Kayela. I was trying to get through to your wolf side and the words came out all wrong." Jago whispered, keeping his voice low and I snorted. I wanted to launch myself at him, to see how he liked being the one hurt but my leg buckled and with a whine I lay on my side.

Curling up again I breathed through my nose, the burns on my muzzle stinging as Jago watched from a distance. I just stared at him, eyes glowing faintly before I closed them so I wouldn't see Jago's face anymore.

I stirred awake sometime later when I felt my injured leg move. Growling softly I cracked open an eye to find Jago kneeling beside me and once he saw I was awake he gave me a faint smile, not even flinching when I growled even louder.

"What are you doing now, monk? Haven't I suffered enough at Ultratech's hands?" I muttered and he sighed, resting my foot on the ground. On closer inspection I found the paw bound tightly in a white bandage.

Seeing me staring Jago gave me another smile. "You needed medical attention for the gash in your paw and since my sister refuses to help you..." He trailed off with a shrug and I gave him a tiny nod in return resting my head on my right paw.

"Your sister hates me." I muttered, curling into a ball. "I am just an unthinking beast." Whining softly I could feel hot tears running down my fur. Jago moved closer but I chose not to notice, covering my eyes with my two front paws.

"Kayela, you need to calm down. Letting your frustration get the better of you brings out your beast side more." Jago soothed, gently rubbing the fur between my ears until I stopped whimpering.

"But how, Jago? I try and try but my inner wolf keeps taking over." I sighed, uncovering my eyes and Jago's lips curled in a tiny smile. "Do you have something in mind?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

 


End file.
